


here, take these ideas i dont have time for :)

by yourlocal_weirdo



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Brain Dump, Fluff, I have too many ideas, Multi, Smut, and not enough time or motivation to write them, credit me though, how do I even tag this, please and thank you, possibly i dont know, so you guys have them, this is literally just a brain dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocal_weirdo/pseuds/yourlocal_weirdo
Summary: i have too many ideas and not enough time/motivation to write them so i decided to put them all in a book(?) so some of you can use it. Not all of them are shipfics, just mmmm 99% of them?Enjoy.I guess.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Clyde Donovan, maybe more i dunno
Comments: 23
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the deal.
> 
> The ideas will be organized like this:
> 
> ' **Suggested Title**  
>  _Suggested Ships ( * = ships are not main focus )_
> 
> Suggested Category (Fluff, Angst, Smut, etc.)
> 
> Description'
> 
> If the idea was used, I will search for the name and author and promote it here.
> 
> Got it? Good.

**Crushed**

_Kenny/Butters, Mysterion/Professor Chaos_

Fluff, Action, Maybe a lil Angst

While playing superheros, Professor Chaos gets buried under thousands of legos, or "lava", and Mysterion has to fish him out, with all the possible commentary from Coon.

——————————————————————

**Do it, Already!**

_Kyle/Stan_

Fluff, Humor 

Kyle has to somehow convince Stan to finish his God dang homework.

——————————————————————

**Sick Day**

_Tweek/Craig_

Fluff, Humor,

Craig gets sick, so Tweek stays home to take care of a "definitely not sick" Craig Tucker.

——————————————————————

**Chef in the Making**

_*Token/Clyde_

i dont know have fun with this one 

Clyde reminisces about how he became a chef.

——————————————————————

**Little Prick**

_Mysterion/Professor Chaos_

Smut, Humor, takes place after tfbw when everyone's on the same team, except they're older

Professor Chaos keeps being a little prick and distracting Mysterion during battle, so Mysterion does something about it. Also, constant commentary from Chaos.

——————————————————————

##  **What is Dissociation?  
**

###  [A_reallygayhumanbean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reallygayhumanbean/pseuds/A_reallygayhumanbean)

_Kenny/Butters_

Platonic Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships  
  


dis·so·ci·a·tion  
/diˌsōSHēˈāSH(ə)n,diˌsōsēˈāSH(ə)n/

noun  
the disconnection or separation of something from something else or the state of being disconnected.  
"the dissociation between the executive and the judiciary is the legacy of the Act of Settlement"

PSYCHIATRY  
separation of normally related mental processes, resulting in one group functioning independently from the rest, leading in extreme cases to disorders such as multiple personality.  
plural noun: dissociations  
"the dissociations that one can observe in neuropsychological patients"

Leo has no one but his mother and his brain to protect him from his father, this is one example of how his brain wanted to help.

got this from yourlocal_weirdo's 'take thses ideas i dont have time for'

——————————————————————

**I'll Be Here for You**

_Kenny/Butters_

Non-Con, Rape, i'm sorry but it's for plot, Angst, but kenny protecc cuz he good boi 

After having to rescue Butters from being nearly (or actually, if you're that mean ;] ) raped, Kenny decides to play bodyguard. It starts to get a little difficult not to fall in love.

——————————————————————

**Can I Still be Goth...?**

_Kyle/Goth Stan_

Fluff, i know, a lot fluff, but hey, i specialize in it, just imagine the sweetest picnic ever and there you go 

Can Stan still be goth if he wants to go on happy sunshine picnics with his redhead love?

——————————————————————–

There's bound to be more, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back.
> 
> Curse my overactive brain.
> 
> Oh well, here, take some more ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ideas will be organized like this:
> 
> ' **Suggested Title**  
>  _Suggested Ships ( * = this ship is not main focus )_  
>  Suggested Category (Fluff, Angst, Smut, etc.)
> 
> Description'
> 
> If the idea was used, I will search for the name and author and promote it here.
> 
> Just thought I should put it here again, just in case.

**The One Next Door**

_Stan/Kyle, *Kenny/Butters_

Fluff, Humor, Smut if ya go the long route, because you probably could slip some in there, Awkward Crushes

Stan is essentially in love with the man next door, Kyle Broflovski, but he's barely even hung out with the dude, much less _talked_ to him. Thankfully, a new arrival and a block party might just fix that.

\---------- 

**Armageddon**

_*Kenny/Butters, *Mysterion/Professor Chaos_

Angst, Violence, Hurt possibly, Coon being a dipstick, Mysterion might be the only one who believes Butters isn't completely insane

After a freak accident(? it was purposeful, it just worked a little too well) with a broken ice cream machine, Professor Chaos is morphed into a mastermind who goes by the name of Master Armageddon. Destruction rampages across South Park as Armageddon does a better job of being a villain than the _actual literal crime bosses._ How are the Freedom Pals going to stop this maniac, and is Butters truly lost forever?

\----------

**Beings of Dark and Light**

_Tweek/Craig_

Angst, Fluff, Hurt, Possible Comfort, Also planned murder, Damien is here btw, he's the king of demons :), but not exactly hell

The earth was graced with the presence of the Incas god of the sun, Inti, in the form of Craigory Tucker, a normal (teen? kid? adult? i don't know how old to make him, you decide). This isn't too good for Damien and the rest of the creatures of the underworld, all of which hate light and have a grudge against the god. So, to retaliate, Damien sends an imp by the name of Tweek Tweak to stab him in the chest or something. Unfortunately, it's not that easy to just plan a murder, especially against a hot dude, as Tweek soon finds out.

\----------

**Monster**

_*Token/Clyde_

Horror, Gore, How do you feel about cannibalism?, except it's not cannibalism if you're not human, clyde is a hungry monster 

"You ask if I'm hungry, and I say no. I'm lying. After all, doesn't 11 servings seem a little extra?"

Smol fic idea where Clyde is a monster pretending to be human. Also, he's hungry all the time and may or may not resort to eating people- 0-0

\----------

**Gypsy**

_Kyle/Cartman (it's not serious. unless you want it to be, idc)_

Humor, Cartman's Probably Gay, stupid potato boy thinks he can tell the future,

Cartman had some stupid dream last night and won't shut up about it, so Kyle, Stan, and Kenny decide to make Cartman believe he's a psychic by making his dream "come true". It gets a little out of hand, though, when the other kids start to believe it as well. And what happens when Cartman thinks he had a dream foretelling Kyle and his marriage? (It was a lot funnier in my head >w<.)

\----------

**Two Lovesick Idiots**

_Stan/Kyle_

Humor, Fluff, Romance uwu, Awkward Crushes, kenny's the ultimate wingman, god no one knows what they're doing

Everyone knows that the best person to talk to about any romantic (or sexual, sexual works too) feelings with is Kenny. So when Kyle asks for help telling Stan he likes him, it's no big deal. Then Stan asks Kenny to help him confess to Kyle, and suddenly Kenny is swept up into the whirlpool of love, jealousy, and confusion of two lovesick idiots.

\----------

**In My Head**

_Kenny/Butters, *Stan/Kyle, *Tweek/Craig_

Soulmates, yup I'm hopping on the hype train, Angst, General Confusion, soulmate links are weakened by silver btw

Starting around the age of 13 or so, you can start hearing your soulmates thoughts. It's a pretty interesting ordeal, and Butters wished he could share such a bond with someone else. When he reached out, he heard nothing. So, maybe his soulmate is blocking him out? Or maybe he just doesn't have one. Meanwhile, Kenny worries about the same thing.

\----------

**Abomination**

_Kenny/Butters *Wendy/Bebe???? 0-0_

Trans Butter, cuz Marjorine is baby and deserves rights, ANGST with a capital EVERYTHING, oh and fluff, lots of that too, would butters mom be bad? lol idk its up to you ;)

Is it bad? That Butters watches girl shows when he is alone? That Butters occasionally glances at the girls section at the clothing store, subconsciously wanting to try on the pretty dresses he always see. Is, Is it bad? Is he an abomination like his father said? (Or as in Butters wishes he was still Marjorine and Kenny roots for him on the sidelines while all the girls decide to adopt him :))

Poofed into existence by @A_reallygayhumanbean

\---------

**Affairs**

_Princess Kenny/Paladin Butters, Princess Kenny/ Stan Marshwalker, not really tho they don't have a thing for each other, Stan Marshwalker/HJEK_

Medieval Ages, War, i guess, Forced Marriages, Affairs, Angst, Hurt/Possible Comfort, Romance

The raging war between humans and elves was getting out of hand. More and more soldiers were lost, and land was being taken right from underneath the Grand Wizards nose. So, to restore peace between the two (cartman admitting defeat? surprising.) he proposes marrying off his princess, Princess Kenny, to the elves highest ranking warrior, Stan Marshwalker. But what happens if the the princess is already in love with the paladin who sneaks in her room every night? What happens if the warrior and the King have nightly meetings under the moon to whisper sweet nothings to the other? Pain, confusion, anger, and rebellion happens.

\----------

**Cursed**

_some more Princess Kenny/Paladin Butters, cuz we know we want it, *Feldspar/Barbarian Tweek, *Stan Marshwalker/HJEK_

Action, Adventure, Romance, Angst i would not doubt it, kenny is hot dragon girlfriend, the humans and elves work together again so yay

After a spell gone horribly wrong (accident, on purpose, idk, you choose), the beautiful Princess Kenny is transformed into a dangerous, hate-filled dragon of destruction. She flees the kingdom, leaving pain and chaos in her wake. Join Paladin Butters, Feldspar, Tweek, Stan Marshwalker, the High Elf King and the Grand Wizard as they journey across lands as they seek out the dragon to return to normal. Meanwhile, Princess Kenny is losing her grip on her identity with each passing day, desperately clinging on to the one she loves to remember herself, a specific paladin with sun-blonde hair...

\----------

**Don't You Ever Get Cold?**

_Feldspar/Tweek_

Fluff, like the fluffiest you can imagine, Flirting, i guess idk

Feldspar is a smart thief. After all, you have to be brilliant and cunning to be as good of a thief as he. But there's one thing that has always bothered him. The small, aggressive barbarian Tweek _never_ wears a shirt. Doesn't he get cold? Of course, every time he asks, the small blond boy brushes him off and says he's fine. But Feldspar is a smart thief, and he knows the barbarian is lying. So what's he going to do about it? (Or, Tweek pretends to be a tough boi but Craig sees through his bullshit and gives him his cloak because he's gonna freeze to death if he doesn't put something on.)

\----------

I have no idea when my brain will calm the heck down, soo...

You're gonna be here for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for checking out this brain dump chapter! I look forward to you guys using these ideas! I have decided that I will try to update very Friday, but no promises. My brain can be slow sometimes. Again, if you see a fic used but not marked out, kindly alert me! Thanks for stopping by, and have a fantastical day!
> 
> Also, two side questions:
> 
> 1\. Should I put little excerpts from my idea thing like I did for Monster?
> 
> 2\. Would you like to hear a few headcannons/ aus?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think my brain's slowing down now  
> thank god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ideas will be organized like this:
> 
>  **'Suggested Title**  
>  _Suggested Ships_ ( * = this ship is not main focus )  
> Suggested Category (Fluff, Angst, Smut, etc.)
> 
>   
> Description'  
> 
> 
>   
> If the idea was used, I will search for the name and author and promote it here.  
> 
> 
> I might as well just keep putting these here.

**AWESOM-O 5000**

_*Kenny/Butters_

idk, do whatever with this

What if Kenny played the role of Awesom-o instead of Cartman?

\----------

**Bookworms**

_Stan/Kyle_

Pining, Romance, Fluff, kyle's a librarian dude

When Stan walked into the library that morning, he didn't know who would be at the desk. He didn't know Ms. Sandler quit three days ago, and that someone else took her job. He didn't know that the man working there would be so flawlessly pretty, or that he would end up visiting constantly just to see those emerald eyes, that shock of red hair, the pale, almost fragile-looking skin. All he knew that morning was that he needed another biology book or he was in trouble.

\----------

**Sunshine On A Rainy Day**

_Kenny/Butters or Token/Clyde i guess idk, you know you don't have to do these ships for this idea, you could hypothetically do a different ship, just making sure you know_

Fluff, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, sad boi hours, but not for long

When the skies become all dark and cloudy, and Leo is feeling at his worst, it's Kenny's job to drive the rainclouds away and bring sunshine on a rainy day.

\----------

**Hey There, Love**

_Stan/Kyle_

Angst, that's it, this one goes out to all those angst lovers, i don't want to do this but i shall

Stan goes to wish Kyle a happy birthday. Except he's dead. He's been dead. (im so sorry butnotreally)

\----------

**If You Wait On The Waiter, You Are The Waiter**

_Tweek/Craig_

Fluff, Humor, they're drunk, but it's cute

Tweek and Craig go to one of Clyde's parties and get wasted. Except instead of doing insanely stupid shit, they're just being really affectionate and talking about weird topics.

\----------

that's all i think

not as many as last time

sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking, uhh
> 
> i might update whatever Friday i have enough ideas to make a chapter, ok?  
> ok.  
> Thank you for reading, have a fantastical day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why
> 
> why are we here again  
> why do i have so many god dang ideas
> 
> ....  
> i hope you enjoy em

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ideas will be organized like this:
> 
> ' **Suggested Title**  
>  _Suggested Ships ( * = ships are not main focus )_
> 
> Suggested Category (Fluff, Angst, Smut, etc.)
> 
> Description'
> 
> If the idea was used, I will search for the name and author and promote it here.
> 
> at least this is consistent

**Dance Your Way to Hollywood**

_Kenny/Butters_

Fluff, Romance, Adventure, lets go to HOLLYWOOD WOO, oh btw the boys don't know each other

Kenny, a poor kid from a nowhere town that rests in boring Colorado called South Park, who finds solace in singing, gets offered to embark on a journey to become famous. Butters, a neglected child of Casper, Wyoming, is fed up with the way he's treated, and makes a break for it, only his dancing abilities and the clothes off his back to get him to Hollywood, land of the rich. Somehow, these two boys' path cross, and now they'll need to make their way to L.A. together, with every obstacle thrown their way.

\----------

**Past The Curtain of The Living**

_Tweek/Craig_

Pining, Falling in Love, Friends to Lovers, Seeing the Dead, tweek: i see dead people

"I counted at least 23 guinea pigs, all scrambling around each other, over the clothes, on top of the dresser, anywhere really. Thing was, they were all dead."  
  
Tweek doesn't have a lot of friends, because he isn't really normal. He can see ghosts. No, wait, don't run away, he's being serious. Tweek's been seeing the dead for as long as he remembers, and simply accepts that as a curse. When he get's paired up with Craig Tucker, Mr. "boring is nice" for a project, however, he learns that maybe his ability isn't a curse, and maybe Craig isn't exactly normal himself.

\----------

**Travel to The Other Worlds**

_Butters/Kenny, Stan/Wendy, Craig/Tweek_

Falling in Love, Adventure, Aliens, its the sci-fi universe thing from PD

Astronaut Butters, Ice Sniper Wendy and Marine Craig are sent off to colonize a foreign planet, suspected of having intelligent life. The three prepare to infiltrate it, but were widely taken aback to realize these beings weren't malicious, far from it. Do the humans dare to acquaintance themselves with these strange, friendly, humanistic creatures? Maybe even more...?  
  
\----------

 **Someone needs to save this** **group chat**

_*All ships are completely optional/background_

Superheroes and Supervillains , Chaos, Humor, Comedy, its a mess.

Human Kite: We need an actual hero to save this mess of a group chat

_Mysterion is now online_

Mysterion: You called?  
  
Coon makes a group chat and adds all the supers to it. As usual, chaos ensues.

\----------

**Frustration**

_Kyle/Stan_

Comfort. Fluff, Angy boi kyle

Kyle gets frustrated at his homework and Stan's willing to risk his life to calm the anger-prone redhead down.

\----------

**The Reason Someone Stays Up All Night**

_Kenny/Butters_

Night Time Confessions, Staying Up, butters talks to himself, kenny just casually pops in

Butters goes to lay on top of his roof to contemplate life one night. All he wants is love, to be loved. He wants to be worried and cared about, the reason someone stayed up all night. Little does he know, that application is filled and checked, and said applicator just so happens to pop in on him.

\----------

**Angel's Voice**

_Kenny/Butters_

Fluff, Romance, Pining, kenny's got a thing for a certain choir boy~, Hermes Kenny, Choirboy Butters

Hermes can't help but fall in love with the owner of such an angelic voice, Leopold. So, disguised as a mortal named Kenny, he decides to go down, against all other's beliefs, and try to woo his new, eh, _crush_ , as the mortals call it.

\----------

please excuse the horrible descriptions, i have the brain ded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, there's another week of random ideas
> 
> sorry for the long gap, my brain went oof and i just kinda blanked for a good month or two
> 
> but im back, with inconsistent updates  
> i ah, i hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys use some of these, I'm kinda excited to see what you guys do with these. If you notice an idea has already been used but not changed, kindly alert me. If you want to talk to me more about this, my discord is Just A Memer#0819, or if you don't have a discord, use my gmail mariathetrashbin@gmail.com  
> Thanks for stopping by, and have a fantastical day!


End file.
